Merry Kinky Christmas!
by MeltingMetal315
Summary: KINKY! Roy makes sure to give Edward EXACTLY what he wants for Christmas...


**Merry Kinky Christmas**

**Author: **MEltingMetal315 (formerly RiseFromTheAshes315)

**Original Publish Date: **December 22, 2010

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Rating: **NC17

**Warnings: **Graphic Sexual Content, Yaoi (malexmale), Kinks (Don't like, don't read)

_**Author Notes: **__Okay, so this is my Christmas story! I tried to make it fluffy, but I've been in an angsty mood lately, so it kind of turned out kinky… ^_^' Enjoy!_

:::::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::::

"Um, Roy, don't take this the wrong way, but, uh -hm how should I put this? - What the devil's hell are you wearing?" Edward Elric cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip. His recently removed military jacket was thrown over his shoulder and held with his free hand, the left. Fresh from work, Ed still had on his military uniform pants and haphazardly, too-big-by-more-than-a-few sizes, unevenly buttoned cotton white dress shirt. His ponytail swung from behind his head as he studied his boyfriend.

"Why whatever do you mean little Ed?"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

"Why Edward, I never said such a thing! Besides, it's Christmas Eve," Roy, on the other hand, wore red, furry stretch pants trimmed with white fur. His white cotton dress shirt was half unbuttoned on top, showing off his chest. A red and white striped tie hung loosely around Roy's upturned collar. The General pulled on a skin-tight furry, red blazer trimmed with white fur as he stood up to greet Edward. To complete his outfit, the man wore one of those cheap Santa hats you got at a drug store.

"Seriously now, Roy," Ed snorted, "At the very least, you're Jewish."

Roy chuckled and walked over to his lover. He gently hugged him from behind and leaned in his ear to whisper seductively.

(A/P: I was very tempted to put: "SO WHERE'RE MY 12 HANNUKAH PRESENTS?" Roy shouted directly into Ed's ear, causing the boy to subconsciously slap away his face with his automail hand.)

"Yes," he whispered, "But who doesn't love a sexy St. Nick?" Roy dipped down and nipped at the boy's neck. Ed leaned back to allow him more access.

"Come on, little one, come sit on Santa's lap," Roy whispered as he picked up Ed bridal style and sat him upon his lap in the bedroom. Roy brought a hand down to grope the teen's balls through his clothing.

"Perv... Ert..." Ed managed between moans.

"Now, Edward, what would you like for Christmas?" Roy whispered huskily through hitched, pleasured breaths.

(A/P: I was yet again tempted to add some humor: "Well let us see," Ed replied, springy up from Roy's lap. He paced as he counted on his fingers, staring at them in deep thought. "I want my own telephone... And a car, preferably a Ford Mustang, those are pretty damn sexy for cars... Hmmm... And a new red cloak, cuz I kinda miss my old one, and maybe automail with built in rockets, like Paninya's, but make sure it's lightweight... Oh! And those dairy-free chocolates that the Armstrongs sell around this time -you know, with that recipe passed down for generations or whatever the hell that sparkly giant rambles on about." Roy collapsed and loudly face palmed to show his frustration.)

"Santa... All I want for Christmas... Is a giant cock up my tight little ass, and... for my boyfriend to remind me who my master is," Ed whispered in Roy's ear with feigned innocence. A mischievous smile danced across the elder's face as he withdrew a large box with a big ribbon out from under the bed with his foot.

"Go on, love, but you should undress first," Roy winked. Ed smirked wickedly with a come-hither look plastered across his face. First, he slowly pulled his shirt over his head and gave Roy a lustful glare as he flung it across the room. He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to his ankles. He daintily stepped out slowly, one foot at a time. With the same look, he kicked them away. Slowly, he hooked his fingers at the hip of his boxers and let them down just enough to reveal the top of the V of his pelvis. Roy stood up and walked behind him. He grasped the waistband and yanked them down; giving Ed's balls one firm squeeze before lifting him out of the boxers around his ankles and kicking them aside. He placed Ed next to the box and urged him to open it. Roy winked and left towards the bathroom. Ed knew that look. He'd be back soon enough...

The teen lifted the lid and began to withdraw the contents. First was an XL vibrator. Ed licked his lips as he searched the box for lube... Ah! Peppermint scented! He lathered up the dildo and plunged it in his hole without preparation. He hissed in pain but began to moan as it kept hitting that one bundle of pleasurable nerves. The remote was nowhere to be found; Roy probably had it.

Next, he withdrew a vibrating cock ring. Ed carefully placed it around the base of his member, taking care to making sure it was tight.

The last thing in the box was a bundle of rope with a little note to do no more than lie on the bed spread-eagle, hands above head, with the rope placed on the side table.

Just as he finished getting in position, the door creaked open and in came Roy, wearing nothing but the silly hat and a sack thrown over his shoulder.

"Edward, you've been a very /naughty/ little boy this year," Roy scolded as he made his way to the bed. "Good little boys aren't masochistic little whores who beg a man 14 years older than them molest and fuck them. But that's okay because I'll give you your presents on one condition," Roy smirked as he sat on the bed and pulled Edward over his lap, rubbing his firm buttocks gently.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked with false naivety.

To answer his question, Roy raised his hand and brought back down with all his strength. Edward yelped and began to wiggle as he felt them both becoming hard... After just one spank.

Pausing for a moment, Roy withdrew two remotes from his bag and turned them both up to extreme, causing his boyfriend to scream in shocked pleasure. The vibrator was being pushed deep due to the position they were in, causing Ed to see stars as it excited his prostate. The cock ring teased him, bringing him to a full erection because of the vibrations on his sensitive balls, but choking his seed from being released.

Roy continued the procedure until he reached 16 spanks, Ed's age. Then, he gave him the same number upon his thighs, which turned red quite quickly. Last, he pulled Ed to sit up on an armchair in the corner, hooking the boy's legs over the arms. He hissed as his red flesh touched the rough material of the chair. The vibrator dug deeper, causing Ed to emit a loud moan.

"Now hold still, love," Roy warned as he withdrew a riding crop from his sack. He smirked as he came back over to Edward. He rubbed Ed's balls with the crop lovingly before bringing it up and smacking both dead-on. Ed threw his head back in pleasured pain. He was quite the masochist, after all.  
"SMACK You love SMACK this, SMACK don't you SMACK you dirty little whore? SMACK"

"Mmmm SMACK Yes! SMACK I love SMACK it! Hurt me! SMACK I'm _your_ whore SMACK show me what you do to your whores! SMACK Punish me! SMACK I'm a very very _very_ bad boy! SMACK!"

Roy took one last sixteenth swing and slammed the crop into his abused little balls, causing the younger to emit a deep moan in pained pleasure. By now, both partners were beyond hard, dribbling with precum. Roy picked up his uke gently, rubbing his abused flesh lovingly, and layed him upon the bed. He snatched up the rope and tied his arms above his head, to the bed post. Then, he cut a slice of the remaining rope and began to rub the rough material along his recently spanked flesh. He teasingly rubbed the end at his hole, feeling the vibrators work their magic. Ed moaned loudly as Roy pushed the dildo in farther, hitting his prostate. Ed's cock pulsed, begging for release, but its owner knew better than to ask for it. Roy withdrew the rope and tossed it aside. He grabbed up the lube Ed had found and lathered himself up, making Ed lap up the extra off his fingers with his tongue. Roy hooked each of the boy's legs onto his shoulders. Carefully, he removed the vibrator, causing a whine to escape Ed's lips. Their eyes met and Ed slightly nodded.

Ever since they started fucking, making love, having intercourse, whatever you wish to call it, Roy made sure to ask Edward if it was okay. The uke was still a year from legal age, and until he was 17, their sexual relationship had to be kept secret. Roy had promised himself to always make sure his little sex god was willing, in order to prevent any /more/ legal issues if they were ever caught.

Roy smiled, "Merry Christmas, my love." And with that, he pushed into his lover's entrance, sheathing himself until he was balls deep. Edward moaned then wiggled his hips to signal his need for more. Roy smirked and slid out almost all the way, but then slammed back in just as quickly.

"Roy! F-faster! Harder! Mmmm...! Deeper!"

Roy hooked his finger under the cock ring and flung it aside, never missing a beat of his thrusts. Ed screamed as Roy slammed straight into his prostate again and again. His eyes screwed shut in deathly pleasure, stars dancing around his sight. Roy was much the same, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. His cock was in heaven, enveloped in a hot, tight space. Even after every time they fucked, after every toy shoved up his ass, his little uke remained almost as tight as he did the first time they made love.

"Ed!" Roy screamed his name as he came, thrusting even deeper into his lover. He filled the boy up with his fluids as he hit euphoria.

With the feel of being filled with his lover's juice, Edward screamed his seme's name as he came almost simultaneously.

Ed rolled over and Roy collapsed next to him. The elder pulled the little blond towards him in an embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Ed," Roy whispered as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

The blonde snuggled closer to his lover. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
